Up in a Hotel
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare, Eli, Adam and Fiona head up to a hotel for the weekend. SEQUEL TO OUT IN THE WOODS
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL TO OUT IN THE WOODS! You didn't need to read that to understand this but yeah. I don't even know if this is considered a sequel because they technically don't relate but whatever. Enjoy beautiful people**

"Is this all? Eli questioned as he threw Fiona and Adam's bags in the trunk.

"Yep." Eli closed it and hopped back in the driver seat. Clare was in the seat right next to him, Adam and Fiona in the back. They were heading out a hotel. Clare said she wanted to go to a hotel with Eli and figured why not invite Adam and Fi, the more the merrier.

After about an hour of driving they were in the next town over. The hotel was only about 2 minutes into the next town so they soon arrived. "We're here guys."

"Finally." Adam and Fi said in the back. Eli looked next to him and noticed Clare was sleeping, he scooted closer to her and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear, "Babe, wake up."

She groaned but stayed asleep, "Clare." He whispered lightly. Suddenly her door opened causing her to wake up and catch herself before she fell out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She was sleeping." Eli yelled at Adam.

"Sorry dude."

"Eli, its fine." Clare said wiping her tired eyes.

"Go get your bags, I opened the trunk." He told Adam and Fi. They awkwardly closed Clare's door and made their way to the back.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts."

He gave her a kiss, "C'mon, we're here."

They both hopped out of Morty and retrieved their bags from the truck. After Eli locked the hearse, they walked in to the hotel and checked in.

They went into their hotel room. When you first walk in about 5 feet, there's a room on your right with a bathroom attached to that room. Walking straight, there's a kitchen and a living room with another room the right with another bathroom attached to it. Right near the living room was a balcony where they had a clear few of the ocean.

"You did good Eli." Adam said.

"Thank my mom."

Clare was sitting at the kitchen counter sitting on a stool with her head down and Eli went over to her and rubbed her back, "Babe, you sure you're okay?"

She turned to him and nodded, "My head just hurts."

"Fi, do you have pills or something for Clare?"

"Uhm yeah I think so, hold up." Eli continued to rub Clare's back and kiss her curls until Fiona handed her Advil.

"Are you on your period or something?" Fi asked.

"No, it's just my head."

Fiona nodded and made her way back over to cuddle with Adam on the couch. Eli got Clare a bottle of water and she swallowed the pills.

"Go lay down, I'm gonna cook then we're gonna go out." Eli advised to Clare. She nodded and made her way to their room.

Eli took all the food he brought and spread it out in the fridge, freezer and some in cabinets.

"Guys, you hungry?" Eli asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"I'm making burgers, you want?"

"Yea." They both answered. "No Torres, I'm cooking for the girls. You're on your own."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Adam playfully rolled his eyes and got up from the couch.

"Now since you're here you can make Fiona's and I'll make Clare's."

"How the hell do I even make a burger?"

"Wow dude you're slow, just go. I got it."

"Thanks." Adam said patting his back and hopping back on the couch.

XXXX

After Eli finally finished making burgers for all of them, burgers and fries for himself he gave the couple their food.

"Thanks Eli." Fiona said.

"No problem. In like a half hour we're going out by the way so don't fall asleep."

They nodded and chowed on their burgers as they watched the movie.

Eli went into his and Clare's room and saw her lying down texting.

"Babe…"

She turned around to him and smile.

"I made your food."

She sat up from the bed, "Thank you." And gave him a chaste kiss.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "The headache is going away."

Eli nodded as he began to eat his burger.

"Why don't I have fries?" She questioned.

"I didn't know you would want any, you want some?" She nodded and Eli took a handful and placed it on her plate.

"Thanks." She said with a full mouth. He nodded and continued to eat his food. Soon they both finished eating and Eli got up to push their dishes in the sink.

Guys, do you want to go jet skiing?" He asked Fiona and Adam.

"You can jet ski?" Fi questioned.

"Yeah."

"I can't though." Adam said.

"Its fine, one of the professionals can drive with you." Adam nodded and they began to change into the bathing suits and put regular clothes on top.

Eli went back to the room to Clare, "We're gonna go jet skiing."

"Okay." She said getting out of the bed. "Do I need a bathing suit?" Eli nodded as she began to ruffle through her bag. She pulled out her bathing suit and disappeared into the bathroom to change into it. Her bathing suit was blue and purple, the colors splattered onto the bathing suit. (**1**) It was a push up triangle top and bikini bottom. She put on her bra and tank top over her clothes and stepped outside the bathroom.

She saw Eli was already in his trunks and a white v neck sitting on the bed.

"Dammit, you couldn't come out with just the bathing suit."

She laughed and sat in his lap, "Nope."

He pouted, "Sneak peek?" She rolled her eyes, got up and lifted up her shirt to show her bathing suit top. She finally pulled it down, "Happy?"

He nodded and stood up backing her into the wall, "But it wasn't long enough." He lifted her shirt up above her breasts and began to suck on it leaving a hickey.

"I'm good now." Eli said pulling back. She rolled her eyes and pulled down her shirt and walked out of the room.

"You guys ready?" Fi questioned.

"Yep." Eli soon came walking out; each one of the them grabbed a key off the counter and makes their way out of the hotel.

**XXXXX**

The person in charge of jet skiing was giving them the whole break down of safety and what not. After the long lecture he asked, "Do any of you know how to ride a jet ski?"

"I do." Eli said.

"How old are you?" The guy asked.

"18."

"Alright, I need to see ID." Eli took out his wallet, showing it to him and the man approved it. "You can ride by yourself or take someone with you."

"Yeah, I'm taking my girlfriend." He said.

"Alright you guys can go get your lifejackets and we'll get you a vehicle." They nodded and Eli and Clare walked off.

"Alright, so we have to have people writing with you both so you can't ride together." The instructor told them.

"That's fine." Fiona said. He nodded and brought two of his employees over and told them they would have to ride with them. After all four of them put on their lifejackets they departed their separate ways. They were all now in their bathing suits about to go on.

"Eli, are you sure you know how to ride one?" Clare asked nervously.

"Do you have no faith in me?"

"Of course I do, I'm just nervous."

"I'll keep you safe, don't worry about it." Eli finally got on, Clare go on after and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight." She nodded and Eli drove off. She held on tighter until they got further in the ocean and Eli stopped letting the vehicle flow in the water.

"You good?" He asked Clare.

"Yeah I'm fine." He drove off again. They met up with Adam and Fi in the water .About an hour or so of doing this and their time was out they got out. As they were discarding their life jackets Clare thanked Eli.

"I think it's hot that you know how to drive a jet ski." Clare said.

Eli laughed, "It's all Bullfrog, thank him."

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go guys." Fi and Adam called ahead of them.

Clare walked off and Eli slapped her butt. She turned around and glared at him, "Control your hormones will you?"

"It's kind of hard seeing you in that bathing suit." She rolled her eyes and put her shorts back on, throwing her tank top over her shoulder leaving her in the bathing suit top. They settled at a little ice cream shop, they all ordered their ice cream and sat on the sandy beach eating it.

"How was it?" Eli asked Fi and Adam.

"It was fun, that guy was going too fast though, it was scaring me." Fiona said.

"Too fast? My guy was way too slow, but it was still fun."

Eli nodded and they continued to eat their ice cream. After they were all done, they made their way back to their room and relaxed for a bit until Clare's voice perked up, "We should play hide and seek."

**So hide and seek will be in the dark to make it more fun (; Review and if you haven't read Count your Blessings, read it! Also, if you want to see the bathing suit Clare was wearing its on my profile (1)**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare, Adam, Eli and Fiona were up for hide and seek in the dark. All lights were out and it was dark out so not a hint of light was in sight. Adam volunteered to be it. He counted down from 30 giving them a chance to hide and finally began looking. He looked in the bathroom in the shower and behind the door. He made his way to his own room and looked in the closet and found nothing, little did he know Fiona was hiding right under their bed. He exited his room and made his way to Eli and Clare's room, he opened the closet and found Clare covering her face with her hands.

Adam laughed, "Lets go." He said pulling her arm.

"Guys, come out." He said standing in the living room. He saw Fiona coming from their room and Eli off the balcony.

"You were in our room?" Adam asked.

"Yup, under the bed"

"I was just in there." He explained.

She laughed in response, "I know, I saw your feet from under it."

"Clare got caught first?" Eli asked.

Adam nodded, they went their separate ways and Clare began to count down. She finally reached 0 and began looking. She looked on the balcony considering Eli was previously on there, then checked the bathroom considering that was an easy place to check. She turned on the light and saw Eli standing in the shower.

"Well that was easy." She said.

He smirked and stepped out, "I know." And picked her up sitting on the counter.

"What?" She questioned.

"I knew you were gonna come in here." He said kissing her neck.

"Eli…" She whimpered. "I have to keep looking for them."

He shook his head and turned the bathroom light back off. He captured her lips in a kiss. He gripped her waist and glided his tongue in her mouth. Clare didn't hesitate in returning it. She ruffled her fingers through his hair as they played with each other's tongues. He pulled back and tugged at the bottom of Clare's shirt. She lifted her arms up, tugged the shirt off, discarding it on the floor. He rekindled the kiss again. As he deepened it, in one swift motion he unclasped her bra. Still in the midst of the kiss, he slid the bra down her arms and threw it to the floor. Eli pulled back from the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck. He finally reached her breast and took it in her mouth. Clare arched her back, her head falling back, her fingers tugging at his hair as Eli pleased her. He sucked a bit more and pulled back moving to the other breast.

"Eli…" She softly moaned. He bit on her nipple, tugging at it with his teeth causing her to let out a squeal.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against her lips. They were still in the pitch black but Clare could see the lust in his forest green eyes.

He began to trail kisses down her stomach to her waistband when she stopped him, "Eli, you cant."

He nodded and simply rekindled the kiss.

XXXXXX

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Adam groaned under their bed with Fiona as well.

"Maybe she's still looking."

"Its impossible for her not to have found one of us yet." Adam rolled out from under the bed when Fi loudly whispered, "You're gonna get caught."

"Anything to end this round." Adam went looking around their hotel room and didn't see Clare. He saw the bathroom door closed and opened it, flicking on the lights to see his best friends making out, Clare shirt and braless.

He awkwardly backed out of the bathroom, "My fault."

Clare blushed a deep red and grabbed her shirt to cover herself.

"You couldn't tell us you didn't want to play anymore so we weren't hiding under the bed for like hours."

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"Its fine, I guess. Next time, just lock the door." And with that Adam walked out.

XXXXXX

"That's embarrassing." Clare said putting her shirt back on.

"You want to stop?" He asked.

She nodded and hopped down from the counter. "Can we go down to the jacuzzi?" He asked.

"Eli, its like 12, isn't it closed?"

"There's no lifeguard there so no one will know."

"Fine." She said and they headed back to their bedroom to change into their bathing suit attire. Clare wore an ocean blue two piece. The bra top, tied around her neck and back. Eli slipped on his trunk grabbed their towels and they were out the door.

"Its freezing out here." Clare groaned as they stepped up.

"Exactly why we're going in the jacuzzi." She rolled her eyes, tied her hair up and followed Eli into the hot water.

"Feels better?" He asked and she nodded in response. Eli picked Clare up to sit on his lip, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled. Eli smirked and once again captured her lips in a kiss not hesitating in deepening it. As he kissed and sucked on her neck, he hesitantly pulled at the bra string holding her top up and she quickly pulled back.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't take it off?"

"Not out here. We could have stayed upstairs if you wanted to do that."

"Please." He begged sucking on her bottom lip looking in her eyes. "There's no one here."

She sighed and finally nodded. Eli continued kissing her neck and untied the bathing suit top, putting it on the side of the Jacuzzi. They weren't in complete darkness considering the little lights in the Jacuzzi so Clare grew embarrassed and covered herself.

Eli pouted, "Please don't do that."

"I don't want you staring at me."

"I won't, I promise." Eli and Clare continued to have some fun in the Jacuzzi until one of the people working in the hotel interrupted them, "Excuse me?"

They pulled back and stared at the large figure, "Can you not read the sign?" Clare quickly covered her chest looking down and let Eli do the talking.

"Uhm sorry we didn't know." He fibbed.

"Well you need to evacuate the pool." Eli nodded and grabbed Clare's top, putting it back on for her. He grabbed her hand and they awkwardly walked past the guy and back inside, up to their room.

"That was embarrassing, thanks a lot Eli." She said as he unlocked the door to their room.

"Me? How is my fault?"

"I told you we weren't supposed to go down there."

"Well sorry."

"Its fine."

They went to their room with an awkward tension. Clare pulled out her pajamas and stripped out of her bathing suit leaving her in her bare body.

As she was about to put her undergarments and pajamas on she felt Eli's arm wrap around her body, "You're so sexy." He whispered to her.

She sighed and unwrapped his arms from her body.

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned.

"No, its fine." She said putting her PJ's back on. She lied down in bed next to him, cuddling when he began kissing her neck and she sat up, "Okay I can't take this."

"What?"

"You, you're always kissing me."

Eli looked at her as if she was stupid, "You're mad at me because I keep kissing you? You're my girlfriend." He defended.

"I know that but you're always kissing me like I feel our relationship is nothing more than being sexual."

"We're not even having sex."

"Not sexual like that , just kissing all the time and I feel like you're only with me for my body and not for me."

"Clare, you know it's like that."

"I cant even change my clothes without you getting horny all the time."

"I kinda can't control that."

"Then how are we supposed to have a relationship if you cant control it?"

He finally took a deep breath, "Look I'm sorry if I'm making It seem like I only want you for your body but I cant help it that I get horny, you're beautiful."

"Thank you and I appreciate it but I just don't want you always feel like you can take off my shirt whenever you want."

"So its not so much about kissing you but kissing your breasts?"

"Kinda."

"Well you could have told me. You don't say anything about it when I do, I didn't know you didn't like it."

"I do like it but I miss before when we would just talk about books and laugh together."

"We still do that."

"Not as much as we used to."

"Okay fine, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."

"Eli I'm not saying you can't do it, just ask before you touch me."

"Clare, I don't get it, I have to ask my girlfriend to touch her, that sounds so stupid."

"Well its not to me, how do you know I'm comfortable with touching me the way you do."

"I don't, but you don't say anything so I'm always expecting you don't mind. If you were thinking all this stuff, you should have told me. We can't have a relationship if we don't talk to each other."

She sighed and responded with, "Fine." And got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"Why? Did we not just talk about it?"

"Yes and everything's fine, but I just want to sleep there today. Goodnight." She said closing the door behind herself to make her way to the couch. Eli didn't process a thing that just happened and fell back on the bed frustrated.

**Next chapter will be better, promise. Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare was still sleeping on the couch. Fiona and Adam were sitting at the island top eating eggs and toast. Eli soon came out of his room with his pajama pants with no shirt on.

"Hey." Eli said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Morning, why is your girl sleeping on the couch?" Adam questioned.

He looked over at Clare then back at the couple, "We got in a fight last night."

"Oh god, what about?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You two need to make up or we can't have a fun trip." Eli rolled his eyes and made his way to Clare, kneeled down in front of the couch and kissed her cheek, "Babe, wake up."

She twisted and turned and was now facing him but still sleeping. He shook her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, morning." He said.

She weakly smiled. He leaned in for a kiss and she gave him a chaste one, "Can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah in a bit, I'm hungry." Eli nodded and moved back so she could get up. She went into the kitchen and saw Adam and Fiona, "Good morning."

"Good morning." The couple both responded. Clare took out some eggs and whipped them up for herself.

"Can you make me some please?" Eli questioned.

She nodded and began to make more. She soon finished and gave Eli his plate as she reclaimed her own plate.

"Can we talk on the balcony?" He questioned. She nodded and they walked off to go sit at the table on the balcony.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as she took a bite from her eggs.

"Why didn't you sleep with me last night?"

"Because I felt like sleeping on the couch."

"No you never feel like sleeping on the couch, you always sleep with me. We talked about it; I don't understand why you're still mad."

"Eli, I'm not mad."

"Then tell me why you didn't sleep with me?"

"Because I just wanted to sleep on the couch, away from you. I'm not mad, I just kinda wanted a break to sleep by myself."

Eli nodded still not understanding if she was truly mad or not, "Are we okay then? Will you sleep with me tonight?"

She looked at him and nodded. They soon finished their breakfast and Clare was getting up to slide the balcony door open when Eli gently pulled her arm, leaning her back against the door.

He slowly moved closer to her lips to see if she would object or not, she didn't and he gently captured her lips in a kiss. Clare put the plate down on the table behind Eli and wrapped her arms around his neck. This kiss went on for a while until Clare pulled back.

"I love you and I'm sorry. "Eli whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She gave him a chaste kiss, before grabbing her plate and going back inside the house with Eli following

They threw their plated on the sink, "You guys good?" Fiona asked.

Clare nodded as her and Eli both sat cuddled up on the couch.

"What are we doing today?" Fiona asked Eli.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"You're the one with the bright ideas."

"Well whatever you guys have in mind, we can do."

"How about we go snorkeling?" Clare suggested.

"You want to go back in the water today?" Eli questioned and she nodded.

"Only if we could play golf right after." Fiona said.

"Sure."

"Then we eat?" Adam questioned.

Eli laughed, "Then we eat. We're gonna go get ready." And with that both of the couple parted to their different rooms.

**XXXXXX**

Clare grabbed her clothes and was about to head into her and Eli's bathroom when he gently tugged her back, "What happened?" She questioned his gesture.

"We're fine now and I wanted to know if I could take a shower with you, I won't touch you, just shower."

"Okay." She said bluntly.

They went in the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Eli looked at Clare awkwardly because considering they just had an argument about sexual stuff, the shower seemed a bit soon.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He weakly smiled.

"Uh, okay." She said with a questionable face. She turned on the water, making sure it was warm enough for her liking. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She unclasped her bra and discarded it as well and she realized Eli was staring at her.

"Uhm aren't you coming in?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I just want you to get in first."

"You know, you're acting really weird. I thought we were fine."

"We are, I just, I'm trying to hold back from attacking you, you're so beautiful."

She blushed and looked down, "Thank you." She looked back up to him and weakly smiled. She put her fingers behind her pants and panties and tugged them down off her leg and climbed in the shower.

After Clare was in the shower, Eli was relieved that he can stop hiding his erection. He tugged his pants off then boxers and knew his obvious erection was bound to make Clare uncomfortable.

"Babe…"

"Yeah?" She called from in the shower.

"I don't think I'm gonna come in."

She stuck her head out of the curtain, "Why?"

He gestured down to his erection. She looked at it and back up at him.

"What about it?"

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"No Eli, I've seen it before."

"I just-after the talk, I thought it would."

"Act like it never happened, just come." He followed her order and stepped in the shower.

He stepped in and saw she was washing her hair. He tried not to ogle her body knowing his already painful erection would get worst.

He leaned his head against the tiled wall to think of something gross to help his situation. Clare rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and turned around and saw Eli leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Uhm are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get it to go down; I don't wanna get off in front of you."

"Oh." She said bluntly. "It's not working?"

He shook his head, "Not with you being naked in front of me."

"Sorry." He shook his head and closed his eyes and continued to think of something dirty.

"Eli, you can leave it. It doesn't bother me."

"I know but it hurts."

"Do you want me to help you?" She whispered.

"Uhm what?" He questioned not believing she was putting such an offer up.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"As in a hand job?"

She nodded in response.

"You don't have to do that, if anything I'll just do it myself."

She shook her head and walked up to him, "Ever since we talked last night, you've been acting weird and distant and I want to show you that I'm comfortable with everything we do, I just need you to ask first. Okay?"

And he nodded in response. And with that Clare began her process of relieving his pain.

**XXXXX**

All four friends had on their snorkels, life jackets and feet fins. Clare looked over at Eli and laughed and removed the piece from her mouth, "You look cute."

He smiled and kissed her before they both placed the pieces back on their mouths. The instructor gave them the okay to go freely after he told them what to do. They went into the water until they were about waist deep and went underwater swimming further. Clare hit Eli's arm and pointed to a whole swarm of tiny sea horses. Clare swam closer to them and touched one immediately pulling back by the touch of its weird skin. They continued to swim around, seeing different sea creatures and somehow ran into Fiona and Adam despite the large sea. Fiona gave them the motion to come here and they followed her and Adam.

Adam pointed to the animal. Eli and Clare followed his finger and they saw a stingray. Clare squealed but it was muffled by the piece on her mouth. She swam into Eli's arms considering her fear of sting rays. Eli held her as they swam closer. She was trying to get him to let go of her but he wouldn't. She hit his arm telling him to stop but he wouldn't. Eli put his hand out and gently touched it. Eli took her hand out to touch it and she quickly retrieved it.

Eli quickly took the breathing part to his mask off and Clare's and kissed her, putting it back on. That was his sign that he was begging her to conquer her fear and touch it. She hesitantly reached her hand out and softly touched it with her middle finger, pulling back quickly. They continued to swim around with Adam and Fiona and soon came out of the water, walking back to shore. They were taking the masks off their faces.

"How was it?" Adam asked.

"Terrifying." Clare answered.

"It wasn't that bad, I went a couple of times with Declan." Fiona added.

"It's still scary. And you." She said looking at Eli. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Me? Why?"

"For making me touch that disgusting freaking gross animal."

"Well you got to kiss me underwater so it's okay." She rolled her eyes; they returned their gear and began to walk on the boardwalk to make their way to the golf course.

They were holding hands as Adam and Fi were holding hands right in front of them as they walked. Clare tugged his hand to get his attention, "You okay?" She whispered.

He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss. They soon arrived at the golf course; Adam was paying until he had a dilemma, "Clare." He called.

Both Eli and Clare looked up, got up from the bench and made their way to him, "Yeah?"

"You can't go in if you don't have a shirt." He said considering she only had a bathing suit top.

"I can't?" She asked the lady. The lady shook her head in response, "There's water and fire and different things in there. You won't get hurt but just in case you need a shirt."

She looked to Adam clueless, "I don't have one."

"I think I have one." Eli said taking the bag off his back and looking in it. He pulled out a white v neck.

"Is this fine?" Clare asked the lady and she nodded. Adam got their gold clubs and balls. Clare quickly slipped Eli's shirt on.

"Let's go. "Fiona said.

They were up about up to their 6th hole out of 18 in total.

"Clare, you suck." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah well thanks." She responded sarcastically trying to focus on hitting the ball. She attempted hit it and missed the ball. She sighed and tried to do it again.

"Babe, wait." Eli said.

She turned around and looked at him. He came behind her and put his hand on the club, his front pressed against her back.

"Well here we go." Adam said.

"Shut up, she doesn't know how to play."

He focused his attention back on Clare. "Keep your hands together." She did as he said and he put his hands on top of hers guiding the club and hit the ball and it went close to the hole.

"Thank you." She smiled giving him a chaste kiss.

"No problem." Eli put his ball down, aimed for the hole and hit the ball. His went close to where Clare's went. Adam and Fi went right after. Clare tried doing it by herself, she didn't get it but she was close.

They went another round and Clare was the last one, still trying to hit it in after several tries. Eli went to help her again.

"Seriously dude?" Adam questioned.

"Do you want to move on or not? Just let me help her." He helped Clare and she made it. Clare always went first and this time she sat down letting Fiona go first.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

She shook her head, "I suck and I'm making the game not fun for you guys."

"No you're not and you just need practice."

"I only get it when you help me, I can't do it by myself. I don't have to do it the rest of the game."

"Clare please just keep doing it. You're not going to get better if you don't try."

She sighed and nodded and it was her go.

"Keep your hands together. "Eli directed from afar not wanting to intrude again.

"Don't hit it that hard." He said. She followed Eli's directions and softly but not too gently hit the ball. She bit her lip as she saw the ball going closer to the hole and for the first time she got a hole in one.

"Yes." She yelled and gave Eli a hug and hi fived Fiona. She was about to give a hi-5 to Adam when she saw him glaring, "Uhm did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing at all." He responded sarcastically.

She looked at him weirdly but they continued to move on.

"What did I do to him?" She asked Eli.

"Nothing, he's just competitive so he probably doesn't want you to catch up."

"Oh." She bluntly responded. They soon finished with Eli being number one, Fiona, Clare then Adam. Adam was fairly good at golf but Fiona and Eli were better and because Eli was helping Clare, she got a higher score. They were making their way to a restaurant now. Eli was in front talking to Fiona making Clare the third wheel so she went to Adam.

"Hey." She said and he weakly smiled.

"Uhm did I do something wrong?"

"Its fine, I'm just competitive and it was annoying me Eli kept helping you."

"Why? I didn't know how to play and he was teaching me."

"I know but you could have done it on your own like the rest of us. He always has to come to your rescue."

"Well sorry I didn't know to play." She said not really sorry considering she didn't have a reason to be.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for being such a saw loser. It's fine." He weakly smiled.

"You're not mad at me right?" He shook his head and they soon arrived at the restaurant.

They sat in a booth, both couples on either side. Adam ordered chicken parm, Fiona ordered a salad and potato skins with cheese. Eli ordered Jack Daniels' chicken and Clare ordered chicken alfredo.

"What time do we have to leave tomorrow?" Fiona asked.

"We have to check out at 12." She nodded and they continued to make small talk until the waiter brought them their food. They said their thank yous' and dug in.

"What's that?" Clare asked questioning the sauce for Eli's food.

"Jack Daniels sauce."

"Like alcohol?"

He nodded in response. "You want some?"

She quickly shook her head.

"It's only a little bit in it. Taste it." Eli dipped a piece of the chicken in it and put it her mouth.

"You like it?" He questioned and she nodded, "You want some?" She asked referring to her pasta and he nodded. She twirled it around the fork and fed him. Half of the noodles were out of his mouth as he was trying to put it back in. Clare laughed and took the other half of the noodles in her mouth leading them into a spaghetti like kiss. Fiona and Adam were in the background making gagging and vomit noises.

Clare pulled back and playfully glared at them.

"Let me taste the sauce." Adam said to Eli. He took a piece of chicken, holding his fork out to Adam.

"You're gonna feed me too?" Adam questioned with a laugh before taking the chicken in his mouth, the sauce spilling on his chin and Fi was quick to lick it off. Eli and Clare made gagging noises in response as well. About 45 minutes later, they soon finished their dinner and were quick to head back to the hotel.

"Had fun?" Eli questioned as they both made their way under the blanket.

"I did, did you?"

"Yup especially this morning." She blushed knowing he was talking about her method to get rid of the pain in his erection.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that."

"I actually think I should brag to the whole world that Clare Edwards finally touched a penis."

"Eli!" She said squealing, slapping his arm.

"CLARE EDWARDS TOUCHED A PENIS." He yelled. She grabbed the pillow and stuffed it on his face climbing on top of to hold it there. He finally managed to get it off, "Don't you want the whole world to know about your accomplishment?" He laughed.

"I'd rather not." He smiled and she lay in his chest still on top of him. She looked up to him, her chin on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." Eli stuck out his puckered lips. Clare leaned in, sucked his lip and pulled back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He wrapped his arm around her as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**LAST CHAPTER MAYBE. MIGHT DO ONE OTHER CHAPTER. LIKE OUT IN THE WOODS IT WAS PRETTY SHORT, MAINLY FOR FLUFFY PURPOSES. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. (: REVIEW**


End file.
